


Give Me Love // Klance

by LenAkatsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenAkatsuki/pseuds/LenAkatsuki
Summary: | ALSO ON WATTPAD |"All I want is the taste that your lips allow"- "Give Me Love" Ed SheeranPlot © SupPandaGirl/LenAkatsuki





	1. ⇒　Note ⇐

This fanfiction was inspired by the music video and the song listed above; "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran.

If it doesn't make sense by the time you finish this story, please feel free to comment or PM me.

Anyways, before you read it, I do realise the story is short; I planned on making it 4 chapters at first, but I realized I had to be more realistic with the plot I had in mind. And so, I've settled on 8 chapters; each chapter 1000-2000 words each.

Also, as you may come to notice, each chapter comes with a separate song. I did this as to help set the mood for the chapter. Of course, all songs used are not mine, and I will leave the title and artist of the song at the beginning of each chapter.

With that aside, I do hope you enjoy.

\- The Author, SupPandaGirl


	2. 1

Song: Afire Love  
Artist: Ed Sheeran

⑴ The Fall and Re-Birth

Among the clouds in the sky above, a god of sorts stood proudly before his understudy. Their wings were white as cotton, their halos seeming to glow with a yellowish hue. Everything about them seemed pure. The land of Gods was a sanctuary, where those that died are reborn as angels, demons, or simple spirits.

Nevertheless, each re-birthed soul was assigned individual tasks. However, there were souls that become the understudies before being reborn as human children.

Keith had been one of those souls. He didn't know it yet because Cupid was highly against the idea. The boy was by far one of the best students he had ever taught, and losing such a successful understudy made Cupid's heart clench and an urge to throw up arise in his throat. Even though he knew it was coming, he didn't want to let go.

But he knew fully well of Keith's faith.

So, up until the very hour that Keith disappeared, Cupid kept Keith's faith to himself. He wanted the boy to live happily until the exact moment his soul had to be placed into the body of an unborn orphan.

"Good bye and good luck, my dear boy." Cupid said sadly as he removed his grip from the child he held.

A well populated land stood 3 miles off the coast of China. There, a woman stood; startled as an infant, no more than 3 weeks old lay at her doorstep.

He was a beautiful child, with black hair, pale pink lips, a button nose and smooth skin. She examined the basket the boy was in, and noticed the two tattoos on the baby's wrists. On his left, was a heart outlined in black with a bold 'X' through it. And on his right, a bow with a heart-headed arrow through it. Despite these, the woman was delighted to raise the child as her own.

Picking up the boy, she brought him inside her cozy abode, where she and her husband rejoiced. As she picked him up, she noticed another symbol like a tattoo on his back. Two long red lines outstretched from 1 inch below his shoulder blades and stopped 4 inches above his hips. Thinking nothing of it, she and her husband looked after him as if he was born from them.

"What a wonderful day, hm, 내 사랑?" The woman asked in a chirp. A grin painted itself on her lips as her eyes were filled with love for the child.

Her husband felt his heart swell at the sight of his wife so happy. He didn't care that the child wasn't his own, as long as the live of his life was content, so was he.

"It is, 내 사랑." He replied back as he admired the baby.

For several years now, they had tried for a child to raise, a child to call their own. Now that they finally had one, they were going to give him all that he deserved.

Once he was able to read, they enlisted him in piano lessons, guitar lessons, kick boxing and archery classes.

Keith was a skilled child at that. Everything new that was taught to him, he'd spend half an hour a day to practising it until he got it right. To his teachers, he was an excellent student. To his parents, the ideal child. A handsome boy, even at the age of 5.

His parents, as proud as they were, did grow concerned about the lack of friends their son had, but nevertheless, were happy as long as he was. They did notice however, that Keith was always a happy child; despite his lack of friends.

And life for Keith was good.

\-------

7 years later, the woman was diagnosed with coronary artery disease, and the child spent his next 2 years staying by her side; going to the hospital every day after school. As the days passed by, the woman's life was slowly draining from her. And on this particular day, the 15th of March, something had changed.

"Keith, 내 아이, " she called out to him, just above a whisper.

" 엄마 ?" He questioned, as she laid a hand on his cheek. A small but pained smile crept up on her lips.

" 죄송 해요, 내 아들. 사랑해. " She whispered softly, as the beeping of her monitor stilled. Keith's eyes widened and two strong hands tugged him out of the hospital room; his cheeks stained with salty tears as the bitter liquid made its way in rivers down his cheeks.

Gone. His mother that took care of him, fed him, clothed him and loved him was gone.

It seemed like that nothing really amused Keith anymore. He felt hollow, dead, empty. With his father busy working, The year following felt like a blur. He visited her grave every day, up until the night at the dinner table.

"We have to move, Keith. It's for the best." His father said, as he opened up his file folder and pulled out a paper. His father placed a white sheet of paper infront of him alongside 2 plane tickets headed for Denver, Colorado.

"Pack your bags, we leave tomorrow at 6PM." He stated, and with that, Keith was sent back to his room. That night, he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to abandon the place he was raised in. But at 4PM, he bid adieu to the house he called home.

Goodbye to the South Korean hustle and bustle; goodbye to the few friends he actually had.

'Goodbye, home.' Keith thought to himself, staring out the rear window as his old house got smaller with the distance that grew.

4 hours later, he had finally boarded the plane, sitting beside his father who skimmed through the daily paper. Resting his elbow on the side area, he laid his head on the palm of his hand and drifted off to sleep.

Translations:  
(Korean)  
내 사랑 - My love  
내 아이 - My child  
엄마 - Mama  
죄송 해요, 내 아들. 사랑해 - I'm sorry, my boy. I love you.

(If the translations are inaccurate, please let me know. I relied on Google translate because I am not entirely a fan of Korean works or South Korea in general. Apologies to all those that do admire Korea.)


	3. 2

Song: Echo  
Artist: Jason Walker

⑵ 黒

Keith opened his eyes and found himself swimming in darkness. The area around him was pitch black, but it had the thickness of water.

'Where am I? What is this? What's going on?' His mind raced at 365 mph as the thoughts of panic pooled in.

Opening his mouth to cry out, he felt the water-like substance fill his lungs so he shut his mouth quickly. That was weird. He could breathe normally; how was he unable to scream? He looked around searching frantically for someone or something that could get him out of this darkness.

A small peak of crimson light twinkled in his peripheral vision, catching his eye. His eyes widened as he immediately turned to it.

"Keith, 내 아이..." A voice called out; seemingly distorted as if he truly was underwater. Even so, the familiarity of the voice caught Keith's attention.

"내 아이," His mother's distorted voice rang through yet again. This time, he realised it was coming from the small crimson orb. The light had moved from it's place at his side to up high. With the strength he had, he began to swim his way upwards towards it; only to have a heavy shackle clip itself onto his leg.

His eyes widened as he struggled to continue to swim upwards. Every time he swam forwards through the darkness, another shackle would be added. More shackles, more chains; less freedom.

"Keith, wake up." His father's voice said calmly. He tried swimming towards it. To no avail, another shackle was added.

"Keith." Another shackle.

"Keith, wake up." Another shackle.

"Keith!" His father's voice rang out, as a strong hand shook him gently awake. Startled and finally free from the nightmare, he jolted awake.

"We're here, come on." His father stated simply, getting a grip on his son's hand before getting up and bringing him off the plane.

After they received their luggage, they exited the air port and stood outside apparently waiting for someone.

"This woman I met on my business trip before offered to drive us to our new home. You'll like her, she's English." His father explained as a dark black Dodge charger pulled in front of where they were standing. A woman stepped out wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black, skin tight long skirt, black sunglasses and a pair of black heels. Her straight blonde hair was down and when she moved her sunglasses into her hair, Keith felt intimidated by the glare she gave him with those oceanic eyes.

"Good morning, Hyun. Nice to see you again." The woman greeted, as she and his dad exchanged a hug.

Keith felt a pang of hurt in his heart. The way his father hugged this woman was the same way he hugged Keith's late foster mother. It was a comforting gesture on a romantic level, and Keith didn't like how his dad used his special hug for this American woman.

"Good morning, Maya. This is my son, Keith." Keith's father introduced after they pulled away from the hug.

"He's cute, Hyun." She said, a smile crossing his father lips. He was proud of his adopted son; the boy was charming, smart and well rounded with an unfaltering sense of duty.

"So, you ready to go?" Maya questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Come on, Keith." Hyun called, tugging his son's hand. Keith dragged his black and red suitcase; the wheels scraping against the cement before he lifted the luggage into the opened truck of the woman's dodge charger.

Once their luggage was inside of her car, they opened the doors and entered; Keith's father seated beside Maya. Digging into his pocket, Keith pulled out his black and red mp3 player and plugged his black earbuds into his ears. He didn't want to listen to his father's conversation with that woman.

The way he spoke to her, the way he talked to her, the way he even looked at her. It all didn't settle right with the 10 year old.

And so, during the long car trip, Keith's eyelids fluttered to a close. He slipped out of consciousness as "Away from the sun" by 3 Doors Down blasted in his ears.

\----

He awoke to his father shaking him. Jolting awake, he removed his black earbuds and turned off his mp3.

"Welcome to our new home, son." His father stated, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh." Keith answered simply, not wanting to really talk much. They dragged their things out of Maya's car and just as she was ready to drive off, Keith's dad stopped her.

"Maya, wait!" His father exclaimed as the woman removed her foot from the gas pedal and rolled her window down.

"Yes, Hyun?" She questioned.

His father scratched the back of his neck nervously and Keith felt himself grow more angry with each passing second. His father's cheeks were tinted with a pink hue that spread across to his ears. He couldn't help but feel hatred growing towards his father. How could he possibly flirt with this American woman when his wife passed away only a year ago?!

"Tch." He uttered under his breath as he carried his suitcase and entered his new home.

\----

A year had passed.

Keith stood behind the wood pedestal, his onyx eyes gazing into the sea of parents and families. They all had ushered into the larger of the school's two gyms. Plastic chairs were set up, and the air conditioner hummed audibly.

It was surprisingly hot, considering he was in Colorado. He tugged slightly at the collar of his white button up, his throat an Egyptian desert.

His eyes scanned his surroundings as he caught a glimpse of a nearby source of relief for the stinging of his throat. He made his way towards it in quick but efficient strides and swiped the Dasani water bottle. Unscrewing the green cap, he took a swig and released a content sigh as the liquid seemed to heal the sting.

'Where the hell is dad...? Isn't he proud of me or... ' he felt his heart fall into his stomach at the very thought.

Her.

He was bringing her to his middle school mock grad. His eyebrow twitched.

"Keith, son, are you ready?" The principal asked him, shaking Keith out of his thoughts. The paper that held his speech was under a tight grip in his clenched fist. He didn't want to see her. All he wanted was his mom at his dad's side; not some stupid replacement.

He heard the band play a small lead in; his cue to begin walking to the light brown pedestal. Not looking down, he held his head high. His face showed no signs of his earlier irritation, and he didn't plan on allowing it to slip into his mind and ruin the supposed to be exciting ceremony.

The lights flashed onto him, as he sucked in a deep breath and exhaled.

\----

Shaking hands and offering forced smiles at the compliments he was swamped with, Keith released a soft sigh of relief when he was finally left alone. Taking a seat on a bench outside of the gym, he waited for his dad to come and take him home.

"Keith!" His father's voice boomed through the crowd. Standing up, the smile on his lips soon faltered as he saw his father's arm wrapped around Maya's waist.

"Hello, Father. Miss Anderson." He greeted with a monotonous tone. He hated how his father looked at her, and he hated how his father was putty to her.

"Keith, we've got some good news. Come outside, my boy." His dad sounded excited, and although he was relieved to see that, it soon was replaced with disgust.

'We've...?!' Keith thought as he cringed internally.

"Keith," His father began, holding Maya's hand. It was then that Keith noticed the silver band with a white diamond on her finger.

"We're moving to San Diego, California!" The woman finished, the two of them grinning.

"Huh, cool." Keith said simply. Great, not only was he moving away farther away from his late mom, but he was leaving this place with a new mom.

'At least I'm moving away from them.' Keith thought to himself, shuddering slightly at the awful harassment they put him through.

"Faggot", "gay" , "homo". He earned those nicknames and although he wasn't so sure of his sexuality, he was humiliated. Why had he been born this way?


	4. 3

Song: Interviewer (ENG Ver)

Artist: Rachie

⑶

The summer between 7th and 8th grade was the most contradictory summer Keith ever had. Fourteen years old, he was, thankfully, allowed to have a cell phone and be out on his own.

However, his father remarried, to that woman nevertheless. That summer, he watched his father change, no longer acknowledging his son, but the new life existing in Maya's swelling stomach.

Another son, so he was told.

Replaced. Not only was his mother replaced with that snake, but he was soon to be replaced as well.

In the searing month of July, Keith's father took Maya and Keith to a fourth of July ceremony. This had been the first ceremony he'd been to, considering his father was more occupied with 'work' for the past two years.

'Tch. Yeah right.' Keith sneered, slipping into a crimson baseball shirt, black Adidas shorts and his red-black Kevin Durant sneakers. He slipped his Samsung galaxy s3 into his pocket and zipped it up; just so he wouldn't worry about losing it.

Heading down the stairs, he grimaced slightly at his father kneeling before that wretched woman and kissing her stomach.

"Ah, Keith, you're finally done! Let's go!" His father ushered them all out into the dodge charger. Sitting down, he buckled his seatbelt, plugged in his earbuds and stared out the window.

The roads were far too crowded than usual, and he didn't want to waste his phone battery, so he was stuck with nothing but staring out the window.

A frantically waving hand caught his eyes as he found himself catching sight of a tan-skinned boy.

The Latino looked about his age, but was clearly lacking in maturity. Needless to say, he was attractive. He had sun-kissed skin, oceanic blue eyes, and a few scars on his arms. His cheeky grin gave off a sense of mischief and he proved that by sticking his tongue out at Keith.

The Korean boy felt his eye twitch.

Handsome or not, this kid was irritating. So, Keith did what he usually did being the temperamental teen he was: he flipped the boy the bird. A smirk plastered on his face as the boy huffed and disappeared for a little bit.

Keith raised a brow, confused at where he went. The boy returned later, with a whiteboard and a dry erase marker.

"Are you going to the park for the party?" The boy wrote out. He showed it to Keith who nodded. The unknown boy erased the writing and replaced it.

"I'm going there too! You wanna hang out together when we get there?" This time, instead of answering automatically, he contemplated it. The boy was kinda cute and his optimism peaked his interest...

Oh, what the heck. What did he have to lose?

Keith looked back out and offered the boy a thumbs up.

"Great! We're here! Meet you @ the apple bobbing booth." The boy wrote out. Keith raised a brow but waved goodbye regardless as his father made a left and the Latino's car went right.

Getting out of the car, he waited outside for his father to help Maya.

"Keith, come here." His dad ordered, as Keith complied. 3 $10 bills were handed to him as his dad shoved his back slightly.

"Go enjoy yourself, son. I want to spend some time with your mother." His father stated, ushering his son to get a move on.

"Stepmother. She could never get close to being my real mother." Keith mumbled under his breath as he nodded, taking the bills and left.

'Apple bobbing booth, apple bobbing booth....' The teen repeated in his head. He didn't know why, but something made him drawn to the boy. Some 6th sense or whatever.

Walking around a bit, he admired, and sometimes cringed, at the lit up vendors. They varied, but still carried the same distinct theme amongst them; red, white and navy blue.

"Appleoosa! Step right up and bob for some apples at San Diego's 7th annual, Appleoosa!" Looking towards the direction, he smirked as he finally found the apple bobbing booth.

It was there he spotted the boy from before, who was preoccupied talking to two other boys. The boy to the Latino's left was rather large and appeared to be munching contently on a candied apple. He had dark brown hair with an orange band tied around his head. He had on a matching orange shirt with army styled pants and black sneakers. Beside the larger boy, a smaller boy resided. The smallest of the trio had on a green shirt with a black hoodie over top, brown Capri pants and a pair of converse. The small boy also had interestingly styled light brown hair and thin rimmed glasses paired with black and green turtle beach headphones.

Walking up to them, Keith placed a hand on the Latino's shoulder, causing the teen to flinch and his friends to chuckle at him.

"Excuse me, you asked me to meet you here?" Keith questioned, earning himself questioning glances from the other two boys. The Cuban boy immediately recognised him and grinned.

"Hello, dude-who-I-met-on-the-way-here! I'm Lance McClain. The big guy over here is my buddy Hunk and the nerd-" Lance was interrupted by the smallest boy jabbing him in the side.

"I'm Pidge Gunderson. And you are?" Pidge introduced, pushing their glasses with their index finger before offering their hand for Keith to shake.

"Gyeong. Keith Gyeong. I'm from Colorado." Keith introduced, taking his hand and shaking it. Pidge offered a polite smile and adjusted their glasses again.

"So, Keith, where are you from?" Hunk asked, as Lance childishly puffed out his cheeks.

"He's from Colorado, dumbass." Pidge deadpanned, earning a snicker from Keith and a snare from Lance.

"Actually, I'm originally from South Korea, Hunk." Keith answered, as Hunk smiled.

"That's cool, man." Hunk replied. Meanwhile, Pidge noticed Lance glaring at Hunk (well, actually his back) , so they turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"You're glaring. What is it, bisexu-whale?" They questioned, as Keith chuckled under his breath at the nickname.

"I wanted to ask Keith! I was the one who invited him after all!" Lance whined. Keith raised in eyebrows and looked at the teen in amusement. Sure, he wasn't complaining. Lance did invite him, but even so, was it bothering him that much that he needed to whine about it?

"Lance, seriously, it's fine. We still have a lot of time before the fireworks. You can ask your new boyfriend about himself later." Hunk teased, as both the mentioned boys flushed pure red; quickly creating distance between them.

"He's/I'm not my/his boyfriend!" Both Lance and Keith screeched in unison (A/N: Keith's speech is in italics out of the two, by the way). Deny as they would, the boys couldn't help but feel saddened by their earlier statements. What they didn't understand was...

Why...?


	5. 4

Song: Crush  
Artist: David Archuleta

⑷

That blazing hot afternoon was definitely memorable. If Keith hadn't worn sunscreen, he would've burnt up like Pidge did. But that wasn't the best part.

The trio, that although were loud and obnoxious, made his first fourth of July ceremony truly entertaining. He (surprisingly) didn't mind at all that they dragged him from booth to booth.

One thing, or rather, one individual he couldn't get off of his mind though, was Lance.

The Cuban, in the 4 hours they knew each other, was already starting to grow on him. He was sweet, humoured and good-natured. Not only that, he was also attractive. Though he was lanky for their age, he was still physically appealing nonetheless. Lance was occupied talking to Hunk; making it an okay time for Keith to sneak a few glances at the Latino.

"Uh, Keith, you okay...? You've been spacing out for a while." Pidge questioned, before they followed his gaze back to their childhood friend. A smirk tugged at their lips and they couldn't help but feel a spark of pride grow within their chest.

"You like Lance, don't you Keith?" They piped up, a teasing tone in their voice. At the mention of his name, Keith snapped out of his daze and faced Pidge with a brow raised.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Keith inquired, his cheeks covering with a pink hue as he was finally glancing away from Lance. However, when he faced Pidge, he knew he must've done something; that grin on their face just oozed trouble and mischief.

"Uhhh, Pidge...?" He asked again, getting somewhat intimidated by the glint in the boy's eyes.

"You like Lance, don't you, Keith?" Pidge repeated, leaning forward towards the mullet-haired boy and lifting and dropping their eyebrows in a suggestive fashion. The statement caused Keith's face to redden like a ripened tomato.

"W-What...?! No, you don't know what you're talking about! I... I just met him four hours ago!" Keith defended, quite poorly, if you ask Pidge. It was, nevertheless, hilarious.

The ruckus caused Lance and Hunk to raise their brows in confusion at the mullet-haired adolescent and their nerdy friend.

"Even still~!" Pidge insisted, winking.

"Sh-shut up, Pidge. I don't like him... In that way at least. Besides, even if I did, he would not see me that way." Keith replied, a look of disappointment covering his eyes.

"And I still have to get to know him properly first. A relationship won't work if you know nothing about the person, right?" Keith added, resting his elbow on the table. He laid his head to rest on the palm of his hand, picking up his drink to take a sip.

Meanwhile, Lance had taken the time to appreciate Keith. The four hours he had known the Korean were, by far, some of the best time he's ever had. He loved competing with him, and, as it turns out, the mullet-haired teen was racked up in the skills department. Not to mention, he was quite the looker- even with that odd mullet of his.

Lance took in his features, and it made him slightly saddened. Taking more time to look at the boy made Lance notice all the heavy weight the boy carried with him. It was clear that Keith lost someone important to him at an early age.

When Lance caught sight of Keith on the way here, he remembered the dullness in his eyes, and the way he glanced longingly at the sky.

For some reason, Lance wanted him to feel happy; it was like some sort of drive. Enough motivation for him to act like an idiot just to get the boy to grin. And what luck, it worked. But seeing Keith smile like that; the way his perfectly white teeth shone in the slowly falling sun, how his eyes seemed to scrunch upwards.

Looking at him again now, Lance noticed some important physical features that seemed to give off Keith's life before just by looking closely at them. Keith had bags under his eyes, not too deep to make him look sick and mal-nourished, but enough to inform the looker, in this case, Lance, that there was a time in his life where he got very little to no sleep at all.

The way he ran his slender pale fingers through his already tousled mullet made Lance notice how distressed and discontent he was. There was something bothering him, and for some reason, Lance felt helpless. He wanted to help Keith, and there was something driving him to do so, yet, it didn't seem like his place to do anything now.

The most questionable physical traits were the tattoos on Keith's wrists. The boy was obviously too young to get tattoos, and his parents were most likely prohibited Keith from getting them, so why? Why did he have tattoos?

Though he couldn't see the right wrist clearly earlier, he now had a full view of the tattoo on Keith's left wrist. A small white heart with a thick black outline and an 'X' through it. It seemed intricate and small, but anyone could've guessed he had just gone and gotten a tattoo.

Noting the sun that was setting and the already rising moon, Keith felt himself release a heavy sigh. One of the best days of his life without his mother was already ending. And that meant going back to his uncaring father and bratty stepmother. Back to a life of sadness and the pit of internal hurt that grew within Keith's stomach as the years passed from his mother's death.

"Hey, Keith," Lance began, earning the boy's attention. For some reason, Lance found himself getting lost in the onyx eyes that stared back at him; but kept talking nevertheless.

"Yeah, man?" Keith replied, sitting up.

"Well, if it's okay with you and your parents, we wanted you to watch the fireworks with us. I mean, you don't have to, they probably want you to watch it with them, but uhh, if you can and want to...?" Lance sputtered out all at once. It took Keith a while to process what he had said, but when he did, he offered Lance a smile.

"Yeah, I can watch the fireworks with you guys. My dad doesn't really care." He spat the last bit in a bitter tone and anger swirled in his eyes as he looked away.

"Oh, and Keith?" Lance piped up.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have your number? In exchange, you can have mine, Pidge's and Hunk's; ya know, just in case you want to ever meet up again like this." Lance offered.

"Sure." Keith replied, pulling out his phone and unlocking it, clicking on contacts and exchanging phones with Lance. Lance punched in his, Pidge's and Hunk's number as promised, and in turn, Keith punched his own in.

"Thanks." Both of them replied, exchanging phones again.

"What time do the fireworks start, Pidge? I want to get some ice cream before it starts." Hunk asked, as they dug into the pocket of their cargo pants and fished out a flyer. Checking it, they found the answer and faced the other boys.

"It starts at 9:30, so in 15 minutes. How about we all get some before it starts?" Pidge answered, as Lance snickered. Catching his suggestive intention, Keith and Pidge internally screamed.

"I'd love to get some. What did you have in mind, Pidge? A lovely lady or a hot guy?" Lance suggested, winking at Pidge. They, along with Keith and Hunk, face palmed.

"Lance, no." Pidge started.

"Just, no." Keith added.

\----

After getting their ice cream, Lance led Keith, Hunk and Pidge to their signature spot; on the roof of a hut in the park's baseball field. Everyone climbed on, Lance sitting next to Keith, Pidge next to Keith and Hunk next to Pidge.

"This is a good spot. How long have you guys been going here?" Keith questioned, curiosity striking him.

"Oh, since we were 8." Hunk answered, taking a lick of his cone. Keith raised his brows in amazement.

"Your parents allowed you guys to come here?" Keith asked. This time, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk raised their eyebrows.

"Uhh, yeah...? We've been friends since we were 5, so our parents trusted each one of us a lot." Pidge explained, as Keith made an 'O' with his mouth. That comment made him feel like am outsider though. Here, they were this inseparable trio of childhood friends...

Before he could dwell on it any longer, a loud boom erupted in the sky as Keith flinched and grabbed on whatever, or rather, whomever was closest to him. In this case, Lance.

The Cuban teen flinched slightly as well, but relaxed and placed his hand on Keith's back; slowly rubbing up and down to soothe the Korean. From that, Keith began to relax as well, and within minutes, he was calmly watching the explosions of colour in awe.

What he didn't seem to realize, however, was the spark that erupted within him such as the fireworks blasted into the sky.

He was slowly falling for Lance.


	6. 5

Song: Alive  
Artist: Krewella  
(It doesn't relate to the plot much, but it sets the atmosphere)

⑸

Throughout the event, Keith and Lance didn't realize the current position they were in.

Somehow, Lance was sitting with his legs opened wide enough to allow space for Keith to lay comfortably between his legs. Keith did as such, and Lance was slowly stroking Keith's scalp with his fingers. Lance may be a bisexu-whale, but Pidge wasn't so sure about Keith.

Keith looked as straight as they come, and, no offence to Keith, but he looked like a fuckboy. It was the mullet and the way he dressed that gave off that impression.

Nevertheless, they didn't care. Taking out their mobile phone from their pocket, Pidge not so sneakily snapped 10 photos of Lance and Keith's bonding moment with their iPhone.

"Huh?" Keith questioned, before noticing Pidge snickering and staring at their phone.

"What's so funny?" Lance asked, as Pidge smirked and stuffed their phone into their pocket.

"Nothing~" Pidge teased, winking at the duo. Unluckily for Pidge, Hunk happened to see what they were looking at when he got up from tying his shoe.

"Pidge took a picture of you two- mmphghing" Hunk was cut off by Pidge placing their chocolate bar into his mouth. Pidge glared daggers into Hunk's soul; enough to make the bigger teen shudder with fear. He knew that Lance got on Pidge's bad side once, and he knew it wasn't pretty. So, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to become Pidge's target.

"Pidgeon, what'd you take a picture of?" Lance asked, leaning over. He tried, and failed, to get the answer out of Pidge. They, unluckily for Lance, kept a tight lip; refusing to speak.

"I'll get Sophia to get you free ice cream~" Lance bribed, as Pidge flinched.

Free ice cream did sound appealing, and with the hot weather, the thought of the icy delicacy on their tongue craving their rabid sweet tooth... Especially since Sophia worked at Ed Aileen's...

Even still, Pidge didn't want to risk showing Lance just for free food. If they did, the sly Latino was more than likely to automatically delete such wonderful art (or in other words, Pidge's precious blackmail material.

And don't even get them started on Keith. The Korean insisted he was straight, but, as much as he may not like to admit it, Pidge's evidence proved otherwise. What straight, fully masculine and well skilled adolescent such as Keith would allow himself to lay between the legs of another male?

"I'm not telling you, Lance. As much as I want that ice cream." Pidge finalised. And with that, Lance could press no longer. Once the younger teen made their mind up on something, especially something so secretive, not even Lance's best bribes could persuade them.

Shrugging his shoulders, Lance gave up with a childish pout. Keith found this action extremely adorable. The way his lip glimmered with saliva even in the dim light of the moon made his lips look all the more kissable.

"Uhh, Keith? You okay, man?" Hunk asked, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. Snapping out of his trance, he cleared his throat. The action caused Lance to stare at him with concern and Keith attempted to push down the blood quickly rushing to his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered. How could the Latino already make him THIS flustered when they had known each other for only a few hours? It didn't seem right, yet, It did at the same time? Keith was beyond confused. He was sure his hormones were just messing with him. He was straight... Right...?!

And yet, when he saw Lance, his brain would haywire. The boy was so kind, so sweet, so.... Perfect....

He audibly groaned, proving that Hunk and Pidge were correct to assume something was wrong with him.

A vibration in his pocket brought everyone's attention to Keith as he mentally thanked whoever texted him.

He looked up at his new friends and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' before pulling out his phone. He noticed the text from his dad and unlocked his phone.

Father- Keith, u need to meet us @ the front. We r leaving in 15 minutes.

Rolling his eyes, a sigh of disappointment escaped his lips. He couldn't believe today had come to an end. Lance was the first to notice the boy's distress, and he sure as hell wasn't going to keep silent about it; even if that pout of his bottom lip made him look extremely adorable to Lance.

"What's wrong, Keith?" The Cuban asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go..." Keith sighed out, running a hand through his raven mullet. He had to admit, it stung quite a bit. He didn't want Keith to leave. There was something, or rather, a lot of things about the temperamental teen that Lance really liked.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll walk with you to.." Lance trailed off, as he rested a hand on Keith's right shoulder. The korean caught on quite quickly, and showed his cell phone to the boy.

"To the front it is!" Lance announced as the quad made their way past crowds and to the entrance of the carnival-like place.

The way to the entrance was enjoyable, no doubt about that. However, there was a certain strike of nostalgia and happiness that sure hit him hard. He walked alongside Lance, which was probably one of the worst ideas he ever had.

Because of this, Keith's heart had hammered against his ribs, butterflies kicked at his stomach demanding to be acknowledged and a light pink hue dusted his pale cheeks. Not only that, but he just couldn't seem to explain why he felt some unusual twitch in his back. It was like a sudden reflex that occurred under no specific intervals.

Nevertheless, he enjoyed himself on the way back, and felt his heart drop when his dad came into view.

"That's my dad. Bye guys, I'll text you." Keith sighed, as the other 3 boys hugged him. The warmth they provided was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was new, something he has never felt before. Perhaps, this is what it feels like to be content; To be accepted by others.

Lance was the last to pull away from the embrace. Though Keith was ever the more curious about this, he wasn't going to complain.

"Bye, Keith. Text me, 'kay?" Lance finally pulled away, taking the comforting warmth Keith loved with him.

"Yeah. Bye, Lance." He replied, turning around and walking towards his stepmother's dodge charger. Opening the door, and getting inside, he spared his new friends a wave before his father drove off and back to their house.

\----

Keith dried whatever water remained from his hair before hanging his towel up to dry in his room. His phone, which had been charging on his bedside table, vibrated with a low hum.

Raising a brow, Keith picked up his phone then plopped down on his bed. Typing in his password, he unlocked his phone and noticed he had been added to a group chat.

(The following are the texts from Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Keith)

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Keith

9:45pm  
L: Hey, did 1 of u add him?  
H: I didn't, man. Sorry.  
P: I did.  
K: Hey guys  
H: Hey, man.  
P: Sup  
L: Welcome 2 the best group chat ever, Mr Mullet

Keith felt his eye twitch slightly in irritation. So what if he had a mullet? It suited him!

K: I'm not sure if it's the best group chat since ur in it.  
H: Oh dang  
P: The shade has been thrown. Rip Lance McClain 2k13-69 B.C. You probably won't be missed.  
L: Wow, r00d  
H: Rip Lance  
L: I feel so attacked rn. Wtf u guys  
K: U deserved it


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WELP

Song: House of Balloons  
Artist: The Weeknd

(Listen to the first half only. The second half, "Glass table Girls", has no relevance to the story)

⑹

They talked for a while longer until Lance had to go to bed, and because it was so late, everyone else followed suit.

\----

Keith watched with satisfaction as Maya huffed and stormed upstairs to the room she shared with his father.

"Why are you always throwing your fucking tantrums, Keith?! Can't you just shut up for once?!" His father started, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Not my fault that she had to nitpick what the fuck I was doing!" Keith explained.

"She was just looking out for you!" His dad retorted, a scowl crossing his facial features.

"Why the hell are you such a fucking pussy when it comes to her?! I wouldn't be surprised if I found out you never even loved mom in the first place!" Keith's voice began to raise and his heart hammered violently in his ribcage.

"I-I loved your mother, Keith!" His father sputtered out in protest.

"THEN TELL ME, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU REPLACE HER WITH THAT SNAKE?! ALL THOSE NIGHTS WHILE MOM WAS FUCKING DYING IN THE HOSPITAL, YOU RAN AWAY LIKE A FUCKING COWARD! AND WHERE TO, HUH?! TO MAYA?!" At this point, Keith stood up and the salty liquid that pooled in his eyes had begun to crash down in rippling waterfalls.

"HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR MOTHER'S NAME LIKE THAT!" His father's voice boomed, his body beginning to shake from anger.

"SHE'S NOT MY MOM AND NEVER WILL BE! MY MOM IS DEAD! AS IF IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU REPLACED MOM, MY MOM, NOW YOU'RE REPLACING ME, YOUR OWN SON!" He screamed his emotions out, and the usual twitches in his back began to ache painfully. Why was it hurting...?

"I AM DONE WITH YOUR FUCKING NONSENSE! GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM, KEITH GYEONG!"

"JUST WHAT I WANT! IT'S BETTER THAN STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM AS A COWARD AND A SNAKE!" Keith exclaimed, stomping his way up to his room. Once he reached his safety, he felt his phone buzz. Grabbing it from his pocket, he stood still and unlocked his phone to check the messages.

Stop Lance 2kXX  
11:48pm

L: W o w  
H: What?  
P: 


	8. 7

Song: New Obsession  
Artist: Frankie

⑺

Today was his first day at school, and, honestly? He didn't even want to go. He wasn't exactly eager for the next few years filled with harassment, aggressive peer pressure and studying for things that will probably never be used in life.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slipped his phone in his pocket before slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

A plus to going to school, though, was the fact he could be away from his nosy stepmother and his coward of a father. And he got to walk to school!

Plugging in earbuds, he pressed a button on the cord and smiled slightly as "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance filled his head.   
After picking up his wallet and putting it inside his bag, he made his way down the oak stairs. He was tempted to make something but decided against it when he saw his father laughing along with that snake.

A slight scowl crossed his face as he opened the fridge and grabbed his bottle of earl grey tea before slipping on his shoes and walking out the door. He locked it behind him then continued on his way to school.

First Day Of Hell

P: The only subjects I wanna do today are science and info tech.  
L: You always want to only do science and info tech  
H: I can't wait 4 Home Economics  
P: Nice  
L: But, guys  
H: What?  
P: What?  
L: P.E.  
K: I gotta agree with you there. P.E isn't that bad  
P: Hey Keith!  
H: Morning, Keith  
L: IKR, buddy?  
P: Hey, Keith, what are you wearing today?

Keith raised a brow, puzzled as to why Pidge would ask such an odd question.

K: A dark red hoodie, black jeans, brown combat boots, black messenger bag and my hair is tied up. Why?  
L: OH MY GOD   
K: What?  
H: Is that him, guys?  
P: YES

Before Keith could ask what the heck they were talking about, he felt himself pushed forward as two sets of arms threw themselves over his shoulders.

"GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!" Turning around, Keith saw Hunk sprinting as fast as he could in their general direction. Averting his eyes, he fixated on the two figures that were holding him.

"Hey Lance, Morning Pidge. You guys going to school too?" Keith questioned, re-adjusting his messenger bag that became to grow in weight when his two friends tackled him into a hug.

"Mornin, man." Lance replied, not entirely wanting to let go. Keith released a certain warmth that Lance found himself constantly longing for. Lance always felt empty, no matter how loving his family was or how great his life might've been, he always felt as if part of him was lacking. That is, until he met Keith. When they touched, it sent a rather pleasurable tingle that changed to warmth.

"Uhh, Lance, I know Keith's hot, but you can let go. We might be late if you keep hugging him." Pidge stated, adjusting their glasses. A small smirk ghosted their face when the two boys blushed and Lance let go.

When they made it to school, they all accompanied Keith to the office so he could get his schedule and his locker. Luckily, he had all classes for this semester and next semester with either Hunk or Pidge.

"Keith, buddy, can I see your schedule?" Lance asked as Keith handed the sheet over to him. Their fingers brushed and Lance felt that same sensation course through his body again.

A blush dusted his and Keith's faces, as they quickly shifted away from each other.

"Wow!" Lance exclaimed, as the other three faced him with puzzled expressions.

"Keith, all our classes are the same this year!" Keith didn't know why, but he loved that smile and the joyous aura that surrounded him. It was something that suited him well.

"Oh really? Cool." Keith stated, smiling.

"Let's get to our first class then, okay?" The Korean offered, as he gave a Lance a small smile. The cuban returned the small smile with his signature grin and the two waved farewell to Pidge and Hunk.

\---

"Alright, before we start dodgeball, how about you all introduce yourselves?" Ms Cusport exclaimed.

To be honest, Keith was slightly nervous, the feeling nauseating him as the thought that he had to introduce himself to the class entered his mind. Unlike the other students, he didn't know anybody here but Lance.

A certain unpleasant feeling filled his stomach, but he refused to give it control.

"Sup, ladies, gents and variations thereupon, I'm Lance McClain! I like food, video games and my favourite subject is P.E. Nice to meet you all." Somehow, the sound of Lance's voice calmed him. So, when the teacher called him by his last name, he was able to introduce himself as if he was never nervous in the first place.

"I'm Keith Kogane Gyeong, I'm from Korea. I like video games, sketching and playing basketball. My favourite subjects are P.E and art." He introduced himself calmly, offering a small smile as he scratched the back of his neck. A faint hue of baby pink dusted Lance's cheeks.

'Cute...' He thought to himself. Unfortunately, so did a lot of others. Some girls even cooed audibly; an action that flustered the boy and set Lance's anger aflame.

"Alright everyone, we'll divide you into teams. You will be wearing either green jerseys or no jerseys." The teacher instructed, motioning to the crate holding the jerseys.

After separating the teenagers accordingly, Ms Cusport started the game. Thankfully, Keith had been placed on the same team as Lance, however, so had a girl who clearly took a liking to Keith.

Terrance was her name, and Lance wouldn't lie, she was indeed a beauty. With straight hair dyed dark purple, pale skin with freckles, fairly curvy stature and illuminating pale blue eyes. She was attractive, funny and flirty. Maybe even Keith's type...

Lance was brought back to reality when he was hit with a ball hard to the face.

A loud, insincere "oops, my bad" was heard and as Lance was slowly getting more dizzy, he managed to catch a glimpse of Keith slugging a dodgeball and hitting the opposing male in the genitals. A howl of pain resonated and a girl on their team, Ruby, covered for Keith claiming it was her who threw it.

Keith didn't know why, but he felt nothing but pure hatred towards the opposing boy. How dare he hit Lance; and on the face no less.

So when he had finally come to his senses, the red-head with chocolate eyes covered for him. He didn't know how to express his gratitude, so he settled for a small but appreciative smile as he walked to Coach Cusport.

"Yes, Gyeong?" She asked, raising a brow with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lance was hit in the face with a dodgeball and has passed out, ma'am. May I have permission to take him to the Nurse's office?" He asked, making sure he got his point across.

Taken slightly aback, her expression softened as she smiled at Keith.

"Of course you can, Keith. Go."She didn't have to tell him twice, Keith immediately placed Lance on his back and gave a piggy back to the taller male.

After dropping him off at the nurse's office, he reported back to Coach Cusport who dismissed him early and ordered him to change and bring Lance's clothes with him to the Nurse's office. Doing as such, he couldn't give a rat's ass about what was whispered.

All he cared about was Lance.


	9. 8

Song: Bind your love  
Artist: Cher Lloyd

A/n:  
Voltron LD headcanon for modern AUs:Each paladin has a separate ringtone (chosen by Pidge, since Hunk didn't mind and Keith would have put something "really emo" in their opinion) dedicated to their personality.  
Lance: "Starboy"- The Weeknd  
Keith: "Teenagers"- MCR  
Hunk: "One Call Away" - Charlie Puth  
Pidge: "You know" - Jerry Folk x Eloq  
(Though the three are not in this fanfic)  
Shiro: "Count on Me"- Bruno Mars  
Allura: "Sit still, look pretty"- Daya  
Coran Coran the gorgeous man: "Dancing Queen"- ABBA

⑻

Two years passed by him in a breeze, and although he couldn't recall even half of it as he sat bored out of his mind in 3rd period English-11, he was more than happy. His stepmother had given birth to the child, which although bothered him at first, then meant he could have more freedom away from his adoptive father.

Taking it as his opportunity, he made sure to go to Lance, Pidge or Hunk's house and avoid being home as much as possible. The best part was, he didn't even have a curfew. He could just crash at their places and since Pidge's, Hunk's and especially Lance's family were fond of him, they allowed it.

When he wasn't crashing at their places, Keith found himself either fixing relationships or making them with a shot of an arrow. His archery skills had proven to be of good use, and Keith always found himself happier when he saw the happy couples. It did get lonely though, and oh how he prayed to be like those couples with Lance one day.

A small smile graced his pale pink lips as he tilted his head and rested it on the palm of his hand. His three friends were all he needed; he was sure of it. But as he sat bored out of his mind, a thought came to him that began to turn his relaxed mood sour.

How was he going to tell Hunk and Lance, especially Lance, that he was gay...? And for Lance, to make matters worse!

Speaking of Lance, the Cuban had quickly become the person whom Keith could confide in; someone Keith could finally trust. Lance was someone he couldn't bear to lose; especially over these stupid feelings of his.

By this time, he had lost focus on what he was supposed to do, and had it not been for Hunk paying attention, he probably would've gotten in trouble with Mr. Van Schmitt.

The bell rang, signalling the end of their third block. That meant he had his next and last class of the day with Lance.

AP US History.

He internally groaned as Hunk offered a sympathetic pat on the back; a friendly gesture that Keith grew comfortable with.

"Good luck, buddy." The big boned male stated.

"Thanks, Hunk." Keith replied.

"And don't forget; you and Lance have to meet Pidge and I at the McDonald's by his place so we could grab some grub and head straight to his house. It's Friday after all." Hunk reminded as Keith couldn't help but grin.

Hanging out at Lance's place over the weekends was definitely something Keith loved to do. Not only did he get to lounge, but it was at his crush's house.

"Of course, Hunk. I'll be there to make sure Lance doesn't get lost, again." He called out before making his way to the science room. Despite what he said, Keith knew Lance would be there before him. When he got there, sure enough, Lance was seated by himself with an empty desk to the Cuban's left; the seat he always reserved for Keith.

The small gesture was nothing new, but somehow, it always left Keith's heart racing and a dizzying feeling in his stomach. Call him over dramatic (a hopeless romantic was what he really was), but that is the best he could explain it. 

"Hey Keithy boy, fancy seeing you here!" Lance teased, as Keith rolled his eyes and a slight irritation crossed his features.

"Oh, why yes, Mr. McClain, it's indeed a pleasure. Seeing as this must've been the first time I see you in ages when we've had nearly every class together since 9th grade." Keith responded with a posh, British tone.

As bitter as he sounded, Lance knew Keith well enough to know that was just how he was sometimes. Lance laughed as Keith offered the Cuban a soft smile when he sat down.

\----

"Oh God, finally, it's the weekend!" The tanned skin boy exclaimed as Keith followed beside him, chuckling slightly at Lance's seemingly endless amount of excitement.

"Come on, Lance, we got to meet Pidge and Hunk at McDonald's. We get to crash at your place this weekend, remember?" Keith reminded. Lance grinned ear to ear and threw an arm around the Japanese-American boy's shoulders. The close contact caused Keith to get a waft of Lance's scent- a mix of axe deodorant, mint (due to Lance's chewing gum habit enforced by his mother), and dove soap. Not that Keith minded, of course, he actually loved how hygienic Lance was.

"Hey Mullet, are you listening?" Lance's voice brought him back to reality as a look of concern crossed his tan face.

A slight dust of light pink ghosted Keith's pale cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered out, as Lance nodded; though the Cuban's eyes held whatever doubt and concern he was feeling.

"Finally you guys made it! What took you two lovers so long?" Pidge taunted, as a red hue covered both boys' faces. Unknown to Keith, Lance felt the very same feelings that Keith held for him. Of course, Hunk and Pidge knew. Lance shuddered slightly at the memory of Pidge confronting him over a Skype video call while Hunk simply listened, curious of his friend's answer. After that one call, Pidge made a separate group chat labelled, "Blue is gay for Red" (to which Lance corrected as: "Blue is Bi for Red").

The teasing was endless and it seemed that everyday, Lance would be bombarded by more and more suggestions to confess to Keith. What seemed like impossible to Keith was going to become possible today. After ordering their food, the group sat down and began idle chatter as they ate. Just as they were making plans about what movies they would watch and the video games they should play, "Teenagers" by MCR blasted from Keith's phone.

The Mullet-haired teen checked it and frowned at the caller ID.

"Yes, Dad?" Keith asked in a bored tone. He noticed how his friends frowned at the mention of his dad. Lance's expression had especially darkened.

"You are to come home, now." His father replied.

"Why?"

"Enough attitude, boy. I'm your father and You are to obey me."

Keith stared at the ground and sighed heavily.

"Fine." He grumbled, pressing 'end call'. Sadly, Keith turned to his friends and explained how he had to go home. Hunk and Pidge nodded in acknowledgement and bid the boy farewell while Lance got up and hugged Keith, telling him to be careful.

After the boy left, Lance called his Mom to tell her the change in plans and gathered his things.

"You're going to follow Keith, aren't you?" Pidge asked, sipping at their 7up.

"You bet I am. Something doesn't feel right. Usually his dad couldn't give two fucks about where Keith was. Why now?" Lance opted, a dark tone in his voice heard. It was no secret that Lance hated Keith's father with a raging passion.

"Good luck buddy. Be careful." Hunk offered, giving his friend a bro hug before the Cuban took off.

\----

Finally arriving at his house (this was no home to him), Keith sighed in irritation as he entered in his house code and went inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

His father, along with his stepmother, sat at the dining table.

"Why did you call me?" Keith spoke first, seeing as they were silent. He tried to keep his tone as nonchalant as possible; not wanting to show how he was truly feeling.

"Your mother and I,"

"Stepmother." Keith corrected.

Not paying Keith any mind, he continued.

"Have decided to send you back to Korea finish highschool and university."

Keith glared.

"I've already put in applications for Harvard. Why would I need to go back to Korea?" He sneered.

"Your hostility and attitude is unacceptable. Going back to Korea would be the best way to wake you up from these delusions you appear to have." His father stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No." Keith simply responded back; his self control fading with each passing second.

"No?" His stepmother questioned.

"I'm not going back, and you are not going to make me." Keith interjected. What he had not anticipated was his father's reaction.

His father had removed his wooden sandal and struck Keith a rough blow to the face.

From outside, Lance gasped in utter terror. What father did that to their own son? A rush of adrenaline pursed through Lance's veins as he hurriedly unlocked the door to Keith's house. Pushing the door open, Lance met Keith's father with a glare of pure hatred.

"What kind of father are you? Beating up your son when he had done nothing wrong?" He hissed.

"What I do with my son is none of your business, boy. Now leave." Keith's father stated coldly.

"Oh it is my business. You have no right to abuse your child for simply stating his opinion."

"His attitude is unacceptable, just like yours."

Grabbing ahold of Keith, Lance glared daggers at Keith's father and stepmother.

"I'm calling the police. Don't you ever lay a hand on him again." Lance said.

"Fuck you, Mr and Mrs Geyong. Have a splendid fucking time." He spat, carrying Keith out and slamming the door.

He walked to the nearby park, placed his backpack down and rested Keith's body on the bench with his head in Lance's lap.

Pulling out his phone, Lance called his mother to tell him where he was and what happened. After, he called Pidge and Hunk, who filed a report to the police.

Tucking his phone into the pocket of his jeans, Lance stared down at the boy he loved for years. He began to cry as he noticed the black and blue bruise formed and the now dried up blood around the left side of Keith's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Keith; I should've come sooner. Please be okay. I need you, man." By now, Lance was choking on his tears.

"I'm begging you, come back to me, please. I can't lose you. I...I love you, Keith. I wish you would wake up so I can tell you that..." He cried, as he rested his forehead against Keith's.

"When I daydreamed about all the ways you'd confess to me, never would I have ever thought you'd confess like that."

Quickly, Lance removed his forehead from Keith's as the injured male sat up.

"Keith...!" Lance exclaimed, pulling the boy into an embrace. Keith flinched, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Lance.

"And that's going in the McClain family photo album." Pidge announced as Lance and Keith quickly pulled away. Lance's whole family was present, and every one of them looked happy to be there.

"I'm proud of you, mijõ. You did the right thing." Lance's father said, wrapping his arms around his son.

"Lancey is a hewo!" Lance's nephew exclaimed, tackling his uncle after Lance's father pulled away.

"I'll bandage this up for you, Keith." Lance's older sister Sofia stated, taking out the necessary supplies from her med kit.


	10. 9 (FINAL)

A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to the final chapter of "Give me love"! I personally want to thank all those who have read this far. Anyways, I am (ever so slowly) working on an epilogue to the story, and perhaps another klance fanfiction. For now, however, I hope you enjoy!  
⑼

Song: Give Me Love  
Artist: Ed Sheeran

It had been a few hours since Lance had saved Keith from his adoptive father, and now the Japanese-American boy found himself in the living room of the McClain household, sharing a brown leather couch with three of the best people Keith has ever known. He found himself out of it, not paying much attention to the heated gameplay occurring between Lance and Pidge.

He just couldn't stop thinking about how his life had changed since he met Hunk, Pidge, and especially Lance. In a matter of two or three years, they grew to be the most important people in Keith's life; aside from his adopted mother, of course.

At the thought, a small twitch in his shoulder blades caused a shudder to send itself down his spine. Not only that, it seemed like the tattoos on his wrist that he haf been born with to be more numbing than usual.   
'Keith, my boy, it's time...' His mother's voice whispered softly into his ear as a feather-like touch graced his right shoulder. Without saying a thing, Keith got up from his spot and went outside.

\---

Lance was startled when Keith left without uttering a single word. Sure, Lance understood that the events of earlier were startling, but still, it didn't stop him from being heavily concerned about Keith; even after Pidge was yelling in victory.

They shut up when they seemed to notice Lance's lack of a reaction, then realized the evident lack of Keith due to the empty space on the leather couch that the half Asian once occupied. A soft smile crossed their face as they placed their hand on Lance's shoulder.

"We know you are worried about Keith, Lance. Sitting around here isn't gonna do anything." Pidge began.

"He's outside. I saw him leave earlier while you guys were playing." Hunk added.

Getting up, Lance made his way to his family's backyard, but not before running back and tackling his childhood friends into a hug first.

"I love you guys. Thanks for being my best friends." Lance grinned before Pidge gave him a nudge.

"Yeah, lover boy, we know. Your prince in red is waiting for you." Pidge ushered him off.

"Good luck, Lance." They stated, smiling proudly.

"Go get him, buddy!" Hunk hollered, as he and Pidge watched their friend take off.

\----

The sun had already set, and the evening breeze sent a slight, but well needed chill. Aside from the occasional noises here and there, it was peaceful; an atmosphere Keith really needed after today's events.

"Mind if I join you?" Keith was startled, even if he knew who the voice belonged to all to well.

"Sure." Keith replied as Lance joined him on the bench in his mother's garden. This area was hidden behind bushes and various trees and was a place only Lance and his mother knew of; it amazed him how Keith got here.

"Keith/Lance, I have something to tell you." Both of them said in unison. Both males furrowed their brows at one another.

"You first." They were in sync yet again.

"Keith, go first." Lance insisted. Although Lance wanted to go first to remove the heaviness that was weighing his stomach down from hiding his feelings for Keith, he also noticed how distressed the latter looked and wanted to provide help or comfort, preferably both, to the boy he has loved for years.

Keith hadn't replied. He felt his head spinning and his chest felt heavier. The idea of rejection was clouding his thoughts and made him nauseated.

'Keith, my boy, it's time for him to know.' His late adopted mother whispered. She had appeared to usher him slightly closer to Lance.

"I need to show you something." Keith replied, breaking Lance from his worried state.

"Of course. What is it?"  
Lance asked, his curiosity distracting him.

A shaky breath left Keith's lips, the lips Lance found himself longing for, now more than ever.

Removing his black v-neck shirt, Keith rested it aside and closed his eyes, breathing in and out softly as he felt his wings slowly but surely, emerge from his back.

A gasp of shock left Lance and his mouth ajar as his eyes seemed to twinkle brighter than the stars that had begun to dot the blanket of dark blue.

They were beautiful, elegant, and unlike anything Lance had ever seen. Graceful, angelic white feathered wings grazed Keith's slender, pale back. And to Lance, it truly suited him. Despite the distance and bitterness Keith gave off, Lance truly believed Keith was an angel, and nobody, not even Keith, could convince him otherwise.

At the lack of any comments, Keith began to grow worried he had freaked Lance out.

"They're beautiful, Keith. And has anyone ever said that they suit you?" Lance breathed out, still in awe.

Keith's eyes snapped open in shock and his pale face dusted red, though unnoticeable in the dim lighting.

"You... Don't think I'm a freak...?" Keith asked slowly.

"Never." Unlike Keith's question, Lance's response was immediate.

Sadly for Lance, Keith soon tucked his wings away and put his shirt back on.

"Damn it, Keith. I wanted to admire your damn abs first.." Lance grumbled in dismay.

"What was that?" Keith questioned.

"N-nothing!" He sputtered out, embarrassed that Keith even heard him.

"So what did you want to tell me, Lance?" Brushing it off, Keith asked Lance. The Cuban boy felt his face flush.

"Well, you see," Lance began, his slim fingers gripping the edge of his shirt. The fabric grew to be a punching bag for Lance's nervous energy at the moment. Meanwhile, Keith said nothing, simply waiting on the Latino patiently; admiring him with his purple-ish hues. Soon, Lance's oceanic blue met with Keith's lavender ones as he cleared his throat; ready to finally recite the confession he had been practicing for years.

"When I was small, they told me love at first sight and destiny don't exist. But when I first saw you, I knew they had to be wrong. Something in me, all those years ago, screamed that you were the one. For a year and a half, I tried convincing myself that loving you was impossible. I mean, I was straight, right? I still liked girls, but no matter what girls I had "crushes" on, they never seemed to compare to what I felt for you. It was then that I learned I was Bi, but of course, I wouldn't swing towards loving men for anyone but you. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Keith Kogane, I have for the past few years, and I know that I always will." Lance continued, feeling himself lighten with every word he spoke.

"Though you might not feel the same, but hopefully you do, I still need to know, would you like to be my boyfriend?" He finished. Keith was at a loss for words.

"Holy shit, Lance..." Keith cussed as Lance bore himself for the upcoming rejection.

"I love you too, Lance McClain. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Keith replied, smiling.

Lance's eyes soon became clouded and glassy. Tears slowly leaked from his eyes as a grin outstretched itself ear to ear on his face.

Soon, he tackled Keith into a hug, which the latter did not hesitate to reciprocate like he usually would.

"Lance! Keith! Dinner!" Lance's mother's voice ripped the silence as Lance stood up first and offered his hand to Keith.

Taking it, Keith got up as well and intertwined their fingers as the two made their way inside.

When they got there, the whole McClain family was seated at the table. The dark cocoa wood with various scratches due to it's long history with the McClains, were hidden by a simple white tablecloth and various dishes of both Cuban and English-American origin.

"Dig in, everybody. I made enough food for everyone." Lance's mother said as Lance's father leaned over to give his wife a kiss.

"Thanks, mama!" Lance called before digging into his meal. More "thank you"s from the family, Pidge, Hunk and Keith were heard.

\---

"Mrs. McClain?" Keith began, as he laid the final stack of dirty dishes on the white and black granite counter top. He picked up a clean dish towel from the drawer and began to dry and put away the dishes that were already washed.

"Yes Keith?" She asked as she looked at the taller male beside her.

"Thank you. For everything." The boy replied. A small smile pulled at Mrs. McClain's lips.

"It's no problem, Keith. Actually, I have something to show you after these are done." Lance's mother stated, as she rinsed her hands and helped Keith dry and put away the remainder of the dishes. Once they were finished, Keith followed Mrs. McClain to the master bedroom she shared with her husband.

She knocked on the door a few times before a 'come in' resounded from the other side.

Opening the door, Lance's mother picked up a pile of paper documents and handed them to Keith.

"Read them, my boy." Lance's father said, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder.

Looking down, his eyes widened at the words written in bold.

"Child Adoption form".

Keith couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Turning to face the McClains, he began to tear up as he hugged them both.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs. McClain. I.. I don't know if I can ever thank you both enough. You brought into the world one of the most kindhearted boys I have ever known, you all saved me from my adopted father and now this... Thank you..." Keith began to ramble.

They smiled at him and once they pulled away Lance's dad ruffled Keith's mullet.

"You can thank us by taking good care of our son. But seeing how you two are, I'm sure that isn't a problem." Mr McClain said, as Keith smiled.

"It will never be a problem."


End file.
